elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Anu
Anu, znany również jako AhnurrSłowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej Córki, Wszystko – jedna z dwóch pierwotnych sił na których styku powstał Półcień – Aurbis. Obejmuje on wszystko i wszystkie rzeczy, stanowi uosobienie światłaMonomit i jest równą przeciwstawną siłą do swojego odpowiednika - PadomayRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. W większości kultur Anu znane jest tylko w namiastce, sami aldmerowie ledwo zaznaczający jego znaczenie, nakreślając go jako duszę Anui-elaMonomit, jedynym ludem trzymający w pamięci formę historii Anu są khajiitowie. Mit Podług jedynej przetrwałej, khajiickiej formie mitu, Anu nazywany Ahnurrem był bratem Padomay zwanej Fadomai, i razem istnieli o samego początku wszystkiego. Po jakimś czasie zakochali się w sobie i wzięli ślub, a Fadomai powiła pierwszy miot swego boskiego potomstwa. Ahnurr pragnął więcej dzieci, by dzielić się z nimi swym szczęściem, więc Fadomai urodziła miot drugi. Ahnurr nie chciał już więcej potomstwa, by mu nie skradli całego szczęścia małżeństwa. Lecz jedno z dzieci było samotne, latając wysoko na nieboskłonach, gdzie nikt jej nie mógł sięgnąć, wiec Khenarthi błagała matkę o więcej rodzeństwa. Fadomai w litości podstępem sprawiła że Ahnurr ją zaciążyłSłowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej Córki. Pośród gromadki dzieci z ostatniego miotu zrodzona została między innymi Nirni, której ciało miało zostać Nirnem, a także Ja-Kha'jay, panujący nad księżycami i Azurah. Wściekły Ahnurr dopadł Fadomai, gdy wciąż rodziła uderzył ją, a ona uciekła do Wielkiej Ciemności by urodzić ostatniego z miotu Lorkhaja. Wszystkie dzieci pary rzuciły się na pomoc matce i powstrzymały Ahnurra. Fadomai wiedząc, że nadchodzi jej koniec, rozdała swe moce potomstwu, z których pomocą mieli powstrzymywać gniew Ahnurra i zmarłaSłowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej Córki. Przypowieści Pośród mieszkańców Nirnu nazywany jest często imionami Światła, w opozycji do Ciemności, Dobra, w opozycji do Zła, Ptaka, w opozycji do Węża, lub Porządku, w opozycji do Chaosu. Żadne z tych nazw nie mają najmniejszego związku z naturą Anu i służą głównie co naiwnych prób subiektywnego skategoryzowania świata i jego moralności w przypowieściach przeznaczonych dla dzieciThe Light and the Dark – Irek Unterge. Jedna z nich uznaje Anu i Padomay za istoty przy których powstaniu w Pustce rozpoczął płynąć czasAnuada dla dzieci, co w rzeczywistości wydarzyło się pod koniec Ery ŚwituCykl Linia Czasu, Tom 1: Przed czasami ludzkości – Aicantar z Shimerene. Gdy przemierzali Pustkę, spotkali powstałą z mieszaniny Światła i Ciemności, Nir. Obaj bracia zakochali się w niej, jednak Nir wybrała Anu, więc Padomay ich opuścił, by potem wrócić i ponownie wyznać miłość, zaciążonej już Nir. Gdy ta ponownie go odrzuciła Padomay pobił ją, a Anu we wściekłości wyrzucił brata poza Czas. Nir urodziła Stworzenie i zmarła w połogu, a sam Anu w żałobie zasnął w Słońcu. Po wielu latach na 12 światach Stworzenia rozkwitło życie, a Padomay powrócił i je znienawidził, rozszarpując je w gniewie na kawałki. Przebudzony Anu ponownie starł się z bratem i zdołał zebrać kawałki Stworzenia i stworzyć z nich jeden, Nirn, świat TamrieluAnuada dla dzieci. Obaj zadając sobie śmiertelne ciosy zmarli i wypadli poza Czas. Pozostałą świecie krew Padomaya, stała się daedrami, krew Anu, gwiazdami, a z połączonej ich krwi powstały aedra, zdolne do czynienia w równej ilości dobra i złaAnuada dla dzieci. Większość tej historii przeczy uznanej kosmogonii świata rozpoznawanej przez zarówno kultury meretyczne jak i ludzkieMonomit. Ciekawostki * Anu jest imieniem mezopotamskiego Boga Nieba, ojca wszystkich bogów. Przypisy Nawigacja de:Anu en:Anu es:Anu fr:Anu it:Anu ru:Ану Kategoria:Siły Kategoria:Panteon Khajiitów